Just A Kiss
by Caramia S. Cesiyess
Summary: What if Kirin had kissed Akane in the first movie? What would Ranma do if he found out? Ahhhh, here's what I think would happen.
1. Default Chapter

Okay-I wanted to know what might have happened if Kirin had kissed Akane on the   
floating ship in the first movie. Here's my take-I really am a Ranma Akane-shipper at   
heart though!  
I don't own Ranma. Or anything for that matter. Tee hee, wouldn't that be fun to "own   
Ranma" Come hither my little man servant~.~ Sorry. Please read. Thank you. Sorry   
again.  
  
  
Akane put her hand to the wooden wall in an effort to keep herself standing.   
These feelings that were within her always made her confused. Whenever she focused on   
them her reality seemed distorted. Ranma had that effect on her. On occasional moments   
when he would say something nice to her she would feel the delicious pain in her chest.   
He didn't even have to say anything, just the way he would look at her.   
His blue eyes were so filled with love for her when the fishermen, Ebiten, had   
pulled her from her family and brought her to the boat.  
Ranma had screamed her name as he war cry then. Akane knew Ranma at least   
cared for her then.  
Now Kirin was filling her head with crazy thoughts of being his bride. 'Never'   
she thought to herself, clenching her teeth.  
"Do you mean to tell me that you love this Ranma?"  
She opened her eyes and stared at the wall in front of her. Did she? It wasn't hate   
or animosity she felt for the pig-tailed marital artist that had invaded her privacy and   
insulted her for the past year. But, the other part of her argued, he is also the one who   
saves you, protects you…  
No matter how many times she caught him in the act of being groped or just being   
a complete hentai, he was always the one to scoop her up in his arms and remove her   
from harms way. And whenever she was abducted he would come for her and return her   
to safety. What other man would always do that for her?  
And almost as if he had read her thoughts: "I'm the only man worthy of you"   
Kirin said.  
She felt his hand on her shoulder and she turned violently to face him. Swinging   
her right arm back and then moving forward with a graceful speed she moved to slap   
him. With grace to match her own he easily caught her hand and held it.  
"Ranma will be back! Back to settle the score with you!"  
Without hesitation he struck her with the only weapon he had against her:  
"Not to win you back?"  
Her breath caught in her throat and she looked away from him.  
"I don't care who comes. I will not release you to anyone!"  
Akane glared up at him: right into his grey-blue eyes. They were the exact same   
color, but Ranma's eyes always had that pride, heart, spirit, tenacity, and at times that   
hubris that always got him in trouble. And in Kirin's eyes there was literally nothing. She   
could see the light of the rising Chinese sun in his eyes, but there was so sign of life   
there-no sign that might relate what this prince was trying to convey.  
Without realizing it her hand was released and on either side of her head Kirin   
had put his hands on the wall. He put his right leg to the side of her, pinning her to the   
wall. She stared up at him trying to figure out what she might say to get this man to   
understand that she would not be his bride. That simply because she had the scroll in her   
hands didn't make her "…the one foretold in prophecies…" Even if that seemed to be the   
reason why most people seemed to abduct her. Maybe one day she would actually turn   
out to be one of these prophetic heroines…  
Without truly realizing what he was doing she let him move his head towards her.   
In a quick gesture his lips were on hers'. Her eyes widened more as she tried to move   
against the wall more then she already was. He simply moved closer to her and moved   
his fingers up to her short hair.  
'Ranma…'  
Akane closed her eyes and let the kiss happen.  
  
  
  
  
Ranma mumbled to himself as he clung on to the rope for all that he was worth.   
He had moved up it, not wanting to be downwind of the huge elephant Jasmine, and was   
now hanging a bit below Lychee.   
Above him he heard the muffled sounds of Happosai cursing. This at least gave   
Ranma amusement. If he had to hang from a floating ship for a few hours the hentai   
might as well suffer too.  
Lychee didn't seem to bother the long trip though. Jasmine had extended her   
trunk and the elephant trainer sat on it like a chair while loosely holding onto the rope.  
Ranma looked down to the ground and saw they had passed the ocean. The   
landscape below was filled with craters, geysers, and other pitiful mounds of dirt.  
He sighed feeling the pangs of hunger attack his stomach. Glancing up to the ship   
he got an idea. Surely he could sneak up and grab a bite to eat without those "lucky gods"   
seeing him.  
They were all surely still worried about their precious Kirin. But that's what you   
get when you eat Akane's cooking.  
And that of course brought up that most painful recent image. While her family   
and friends were flying overboard she was supporting that good-for-nothing-spoiled-  
idiot-of-a-prince. She had just stood there clinging to him!  
The thought of it made his blood boil and he forced himself to climb up the   
ladder. He barely heard Happosai telling him to stop moving. Ranma just reached the old   
man and then grabbed on to the floating ship. Using the wood as foot holes he made it   
around to the various windows.  
He grabbed at the first one and peaked inside. No one and nothing. He raised his   
foot and settled on the small ledge. Glancing to his right he saw Lychee watching him.   
He put a finger to his mouth and shhhed. She nodded, but continued to watch him.  
Glancing to his right he saw a large, finely sculpted window made out of painted   
wood. Grabbing a hold of the wood planks he made his way across the boat.  
Once at the window he grabbed at the edges of the latticework. He was surprised   
to find there was no glass but was even more surprised when he could hear voices coming   
from the room. It was even stranger to find himself the obvious center of the   
conversation.  
"Ranma will be back!" he heard Akane's voice, "Back to settle the score with   
you!"  
He smiled to himself, happy that she had so much faith in him.  
"Not to win you back"   
Kirin.  
Ranma wanted to choke him, right then and there.  
But Ranma hesitated, knowing that if the warriors found him he would be dead.   
And then who would save Akane? No, not just that. Ranma shook his head. The world   
was also at stake. Akane wasn't his only reason for doing this. She was just there. The big   
thing was keeping the scroll away from these freaks. And getting some revenge on Kirin.   
This was hardly about Akane.  
"I don't care who comes! I will not release you to anyone!"  
Ranma curled his fist. Who did this guy think he was? Ranma shook his head   
once more and dared to glance within the room.  
Inside Akane was being pinned to the wall. He had his arms up to block her.' That   
creep!'  
She looked so confused and innocent; this is how she looked whenever he let   
himself admit she was cute. But these were only occasional moments that managed to   
shine through her temperamental and tomboyish façade. This is how he wanted to see her   
all the time.  
Well, except for the part with Kirin laying his lips on hers.  
He glared at what he saw. That prince was trying to put the moves on Akane! And   
she did nothing to stop him!  
Without realizing what he was doing Ranma ripped through the fragile woodwork   
and pulled the frame from its hinges.  
He was standing in the room as Kirin broke from the kiss and glared at Ranma.  
"I believe I have told you about boarding my ship without permission."  
The hydrophobic transvestite glared at him and looked at Akane. She looked at   
him, a blush stained her cheeks.  
He had to look away and force his anger on the young monarch. Akane stood   
behind him and held her hands to her chest while trembling ever so slightly.  
"R-Ranma."  
What was he supposed to make of that? It sounded so apologetic, scared, and   
hopeful all at once. He wanted to forget the images in his head of Kirin kissing her, but   
they stained his memory.  
Kirin looked at him arrogantly, holding a hand out to shield Akane. Ranma noted   
that the chopsticks he used as a weapon were no longer in Kirin's hands, but lying, near   
Ranma, on the bed.  
Without that key weapon Ranma could easily take on this guy. Kirin seemed to   
notice this as well and the pompous look changed into glare.  
Ranma tried to look at Akane again but could only see the memory of her not   
resisting the kiss. Over and over again until it was distorted and horrible in Ranma's   
mind.  
Finally he found the voice to speak.  
"I'm not going to fight you while your still sick from her cookin' and   
weaponless." He back stepped to the window. "I'll fight you in a fair fight in Nekonron."  
Kirin smiled. He reached behind him and pushed Akane in front of him.  
"And the winner will have Akane for his bride."  
"No."  
Both Akane and Kirin looked at Ranma confused.   
At last Ranma held Akane's gaze. It was obvious that Ranma was hurt. What was   
worse that he was mad, furiously mad. And Akane could tell it was partially directed at   
her. She bowed her head in shame as she struggled to remember why she held Kirin's   
kiss for so long. Why didn't she resist?  
"I fight for the scroll's. Nothing more."  
Akane blinked away her tears and looked up to find Ranma gone.  
Kirin smiled and turned her to face him.  
"It appears no one will fight for you, then."  
She could only look over her should to the spot where Ranma had stood seconds   
ago. She wouldn't give into Kirin like this. Akane had allowed the kiss in a moment of   
hopelessness and confusion. She had to explain that to Ranma.  
Akane stepped away from him and gazed once again into his eyes. There was no   
fight or wild in this man's eyes. Only in Ranma's.  
"I'll go with whoever wins the fight."  
He nodded curtly and walked over to the bed, picking up his bowl and chopsticks.   
Without even glancing at her he left the room, only saying one last thing to her.  
"Prepare for a wedding celebration as soon as we land in Nekonron."  
Akane feel to the floor and gazed at the locked door, and then to the broken   
window.  
"Ranma…"  
  
  
  
Lychee watched at Ranma settled himself back on the rope. He was literally   
fuming. She smiled.  
"What? No food?"  
Ranma made no sound and only gazed angrily toward the fast approaching peaks   
of Nekonron.  
  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Never Again

Yeah, believe it or not, I'm actually alive and have full control over my writing abilities. I am so extremely sorry for those that waited so patiently for this chapter. My muse for this particular story left me for quite some time, then I re-read Krista Perry's Epic story 'Hearts of Ice". If you haven't read it yet, do so immedietly, read it before you read this story, if you must, it is just so fantastic. Y'all have no idea!  
Okay, but enough about me, onto the story.  
...  
Just kidding, one more thing about me, well actually you too. I love it when you guys review, even if it's jsut to say "Wow, this rocks!" or "Wow, this sucks!". But if you could, leave out "bastard" from all reviews. Yeah, you can imagine how inspired I am to write when someone writes "You're a bastard for writing so well!" even if it was meant as a compliment, it didn't seem like one. It's all I'm saying...I can handle"You suck for writing so well" or even "You suck for writing so poorly" but let's leave the more vulgar words out of it, mmmm'kay? Great  
  
I don't own Ranma 1/2.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The gods were defeated, all the obstacles, well the physical ones, were behind him. All he had to do was walk through the doors.  
Yes, just put your hands on the wood and push, just like you've done a hundred times.   
Yet somehow putting the action into practice was a lot harder.  
Ranma could just imagine what he would find behind door number one. His fiance, the girl he had even referred to as 'his Akane' in so many mental debates with himself, would be on the arm of another man. A man that had kidnapped her, held her prisoner, and hurt her family and friends, was the one she choose over him.  
Which had to make him think about how awful he must be that she could choose that pompous prince. Ranma knew that the fiance thing must be hard on her, heck it was hard on him just watching other guys look at her. He also knew that his curse and the abnormal attraction to cold water that came with it must be horrible to deal with. But was Kirin so much better?  
Ranma looked at the white washed doors again, and ran his fingers through his mane of black hair. Maybe all the name calling, the fights, the glaring, and the competition had become too much for Akane. Was it possible that she really was through with him?  
"Iie!"  
The small, scared cry from the room in front of him silenced the debate and sent him bursting through the doors.  
"Akane!"  
The girl turned to him, tears running down her eyes.  
Ranma had to take a few seconds to find breath. The large white kimono covered her small body and added a grace that previously only Shampoo had mastered. A huge headpiece with rubies and saphires sat on her head, pushing her dark bangs over her eyes. Her soft brown eyes that were leaking tears, but looking to him for hope.  
The same eyes that had held so much shame when he had found her kissing Kirin.  
Ranma launched himself a good twenty feet, putting himself between the two halves of the scrolls. His blue-grey eyes met the identical one's of Kirin.  
"Mind telling me what you think you're doin' here?"  
"My bride and I grew impatient waiting for your arrival. We didn't think you would be man enough to actually make good on your challenge." He said in his arrogant tone.  
"I never--!"  
Akane's opposition was cut off as Ranma spun around, glared at her then snatched the scroll from her hand.  
"I'm not surprised that you didn't have enough honor to wait."  
Kirin sneered at the blow, but accepted it. He always knew that he had a bit of an impatient streak, and prince's were bound to have a bit of humility. But giving away both his bride and his scroll were not goign to happen anytime soon.  
"Do not be so quick to tell me what I am. Now return the scroll to my bride."  
Ranma shook his head, sending his pig-tail flopping against his neck. He simply tucked the scroll into his belt and stepped out into the middle of the room. Ranma's leg spread out as he held up his fists. Neither combatant noticed as a birage of martial artists stormed the room.  
"We fight for it. You win and you can pick this scroll off of my dead body. If I win, I get both halves. Got it? You and me, no other gods."  
Kirin nodded and promptly removed his chopsticks from his belt.  
Ranma smirked, feeling the confidence come back to him.  
'I will win.'  
  
  
  
  
Akane had seen the others enter and had rushed over to her father, giving him a brief hug. Mr. Saotome, Ryouga, Shampoo, Mouse, Kuno, Lychee, and Happosai were now gathered in a semi-circle around the two combatants.  
'Please, Ranma, you can't loose!'  
  
  
  
  
The fight waged on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hours, as it seemed to all participants, must have passed before the massive cylinder of water had settled down leaving a huge lake where a grand castle had been.  
Ranma tugged on the arm he was holding and swam towards the surface. He immedietly started treading water and pulled the body closer to himself. Her eyes were still shut, but she was breathing, which at least made him feel somewhat relieved.  
But his inner voice still cursed at him. In the moment of truth he had left the scrolls, the scrolls that controlled the fate of the world, to Kirin in order to save Akane. The kiss between Akane and Kirin hadn't even occured to him in that moment, all he knew was that Akane was in trouble and it was clear Kirin would do nothing to save her. His instincts had kicked in and he had swum with all of his waning energy to her and had gathered him in his arms untill the cyclone of water had settled down.  
Now all that she had done came back and slapped him in the face. She had once again managed to set Kirin in the lead. He had the scrolls, he had the power, and Ranma had nothing but an unconcious Akane in his arms.  
Slowly he dragged him and Akane out of the water until he could set her on the shore. Kirin was there, standing hunched over something only a few feet away. Ranma was surprised to see the two halves of the scrolls lying forgotten at his own feet. He sat down, next to the still Akane and picked up both halves. He slowly moved the pieces together and flinched when a small light appeared between the two and promptly fixed the tear.  
Relieved that the world hadn't ended he unrolled the now whole scroll and began reading. Or tried to read, rather. It was written in a strange form of Chinese. All Ranma could recognize were small pictures of what looked like vegetables.  
"What the?"  
The prince turned at the sound of his rivals voice and moved away from the waking form of Lychee. Kirin sighed seeing that the scrolls had been brought together.  
"Now you know the secret." he hung his head in shame as he approached Ranma.  
The younger martial artists held the scroll protectively and turned to Kirin.  
"Not really. I can't read it. Hey, why hasn't the world ended or anythin'?"  
Kirin fixed him with a puzzled look and gazed down at Akane. The ornamental head piece was gone, and the kimono was ripped in some places.  
"Is she all right?"  
"Yeah, yeah, answer my question will you?"  
The sun suddenly peaked over a nearby hill and mirrored itself with the waves of the lake. All the young martial artists of Nerima and the lucky gods rushed over to where Ranma and Kirin stood staring at each other.  
Shampoo wasted no time in glomping Ranma, something he completely ignored. She let go, sensing how stiff he stood and how angry he was. The scroll caught her attention and she leaned over his shoulder to look at it. The small pictographs made perfect sense to her. She skimmed a few lines and smiled.  
"Ranma-aireen! No is end of world! Is recipe!"  
The gods remained standing but everyone else simply toppled over. Ranma recovered and was looking over the scroll, as if he could actually read it.  
"Whaddya mean it's a recipe??!!"  
Kirin smirked.  
"What else would it be?" He reached out and took the scroll, "An ancient recipe for a good marriage." He looked back at Lychee who was staring up at him from the ground.  
Ranma rolled his eyes and rubbed his head, "So, what, you're not going to marry Akane, now?"  
Kirin looked back at him, for the first time the tinge of competition wasn't in his eyes.  
"She isn't the one."  
"Yeah, well if you think that I'm gonna-"  
A cough to his right quickly made him turn. Akane spit out a bit of water and started to sit up. Once again his instincts were in overdrive as he dove to her side and laid a hand on her back.  
She met his eyes, then turned hers aways. Ranma caught the aura of disgrace.  
"Akane-"  
"Ranma! I'm so sorry!"  
Ranma found himself encircled by her small arms. His already wet shirt was getting resoaked with her tears.  
Suddenly the kiss didn't seem important. Ranma had always been like that. What was most important were the things that were right in front of him.  
So what if they had kissed. Shampoo, and as gross and horrible as it was, Kuno had kissed him on many occasions, but he sure as hell didn't want them.  
He smiled, once again she was HIS Akane.  
Ranma gently returned the hug and brought the two of them to their feet.  
He looked her strait in the eyes, winked and then smiled.  
"Jeez, kawaiikune, think I care about somethin' like that?"  
Akane's first reaction was to get mad, but she saw his grin and couldn't help but admit to herself how lucky she was to have him.  
The other's had turned away and had gone off at the mention of a large meal now that all was resolved. Akane and Ranma were left alone.  
Akane was surprised and elated to feel Ranma's arms go around her waist and pull her closer to him.  
He had closed his eyes and was leaning a tilted head down to hers.  
She smiled and closed her own eyes and started to lean up. His head completely missed hers as his lips brushed her ear.  
"Just don't let it happen ever again."  
  
  
  
  
  
Meh, muh ha ha the end.  
Wondering about the missing action sequence-Well, it's just like the original movie. I figure I would only hurt the story by adding my pitiful retelling of it.  
Thanks for reading.  
Press the button down-----------------------------------------Here to review. 


End file.
